


Stone by Stone

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Moving forward, moving on, Morbie planning their new Penthouse.





	Stone by Stone

Michael grumbled as he stood over the blueprints, “Jarvis, where would you suggest we put the kitchen?”

Jarvis happily set up a kitchen area, “This is one of several area, sir, keep in mind I placed it where it would give the optimum space for a dining area.”

Michael frowned, “Yeah but, doesn't that take a major area away from the living area?”

Michael smirked at the slight static noise, Jarvis' equivalence of laughing that the normal human range of hearing couldn't pick up. “You stated you wanted the bedrooms to have optimum window exposure and the living/gaming area to be dark to keep screen glare to a minimum.”

“Well, if anything the kitchen should have some lighting... but I do want to keep the tv away from the windows to keep from glaring.”

Michael grumbled as he swiped the plans clean again. “Alright, so, kitchen/dining-” Jarvis put a few options on the page. “It won't be central, let's keep it against the outer walls the the penthouse.”

“Might I suggest,” Michael watched the kitchen and dining area shift, he smiled when the living area just fell into place beside it on the plans. “How many bathrooms did you want, sir?”

“We were thinking two, three boys in the house after all.”

“Might I suggest a joined bathroom and a master?” Michael couldn't help but smile as everything just fell into place.

“Oh, closets, can't forget those.”

“Ah, good catch, sir, walk in or standard hanging?”

“I'm, not sure...” Michael was checking over the plans, “Should be able to fit one next to the joined bathroom, could put a walk-in for the master. Just shift the entrance for the bathroom.” Michael was beaming when Jarvis shifted the plans to include two smaller closets for the joined bathroom and a walk-in for the master. “Jarvis, that's perfect!”

“I aim to please, sir.”

“Can you check to make sure this isn't going to mess with any load baring spots and that we can have the plumbing changed?”

“Already sent off for approval, sir.”

“Absolute best,” Michael rushed off to tell Tony what he had planned, texting Peter and Ned on the way.

-Just sent off first plans to be approved!-

Ned texted back -Awesome dude, let us know when we get started-

Peter instantly texted back -Do NOT let Ned near power tools- before calling Michael to fansquee about the renovation. Michael didn't think they got minutes into the Parker flailing before he suddenly hears, “Oops, that's for me, gotta run call you back,” with a very distinct yelling of 'help' in the background.

Michael just shook his head as he winced at the scream of metal on metal, he made a cut off motion at Tony who raised a shield away from his face, “What's up kiddo?”

“Jarvis just sent off the first draft. It's the walls and areas marked out at least, we wanna make sure they'll allow plumbing changes but could you help with some of the electrical?”

“Oh, I gotta see what my boys came up with,” Michael rolled his eyes as Tony swiped a hand to bring up the blueprint. “This is... actually nice.”

“Jarvis practically designed the whole thing, I just made some requests, he's really good at design apparently.”

“The whole place needs rewired anyway,” Tony grumbled, hands moving through the design, “Jarvis, 3D me.”

“Of course, Sir,” Michael smirked as he saw the design come to life, Tony spinning and tapping different points along the way.

“So, where's the gaming going?”

Michael smirked as he turned the room to show the area, Tony frowned before tapping a few areas, “I don't know if we're going to just wifi the place or put Ethernet cords.”

“Keep it hard line, which room is yours?”

“Um... Crap, the guys don't know how it looks yet, I wanted to get it cleared before I sent them it. I was hoping to have Peter's room next to mine and just let Ned have the master.”

Tony blinked, “Huh?”

“Parker knows how to help if I wake up from a nightmare, Ned... I don't know if he panics and I know he doesn't have a chance against me if I lash out.”

“Oh, um, okay... so, which of these two?”

Michael smirked, “The one with the least windows.”

Tony nods, “I hope you don't mind if I have these windows replaced. Uv protected with a build in bind, like Jarvis',” Tony waved a hand toward the window that suddenly goes black before showing the dimming sunlight.

“I figured you would.”

“I'm sound proofing your room... I'll put speakers or whatever you want up so you can hear the other rooms when you want to but-”

“I was going to ask if you could soundproof it. I'll leave my door cracked if I want to hear the rest of the building.”

“That means tearing out the floor.”

“If they'll allow it, go for it, I need new plumbing run anyway if they allow this design.”

“Was thinking heated floors, Peter is cold blooded after all.”

Michael smirked, “Explains why he refused to go without socks in winter.”

Tony stilled for a moment, “Do- do you want Jarvis to have access?”

Michael blinked, “As if I would shut my favorite little brother out!”

Michael heard that laughter sound Jarvis made, “Why thank you for the sentiment, sir.”

“Seriously, I don't care if it's just something like a simple port/panel with access, if the others don't want a permanent guardian in the building but I still want him to be able to know if something's wrong.”

Tony was grinning as he tapped against the holograph, putting more details in as he went. “My thoughts exactly.”

“Oh, I want to be able to lock the doors, for privacy.”

“Override allowed or no?”

“Emergency situations of course.”

“Jarvis' call?”

“It'll have to be, won't it?”

“Matt mentioned something once... after we figured out about you not sleeping well we weren't sure if it would make that better or worse so- Do you want a dep tank for you room?”

“A what?”

“Deprivation tank, it's something those with hypersensitivity use to help shut everything out, but it will cause your heartbeat to be your focus point and that is a problem for you when sleeping.”

“It's, it's a nice thought but I'll make due.”

“Could set your room up with a 'safe room' mode for when the electrical gets too... staticy.”

Michael smiled, “That, that might be a good thing but there'd have to be failsafes to make sure it doesn't get stuck that way.”

“Do you know who you're talking to?”

Michael smirked and shook his head, “Other than the most overprotective and paranoid parent on the planet?”

Tony scoffed, “What have I said about... that word.”

“What? Planet?” Michael smirked as he nudged Tony's shoulder. “Still the best.”

“I'll take that,” Tony smiled, “So, any clue yet on major?”

He shrugged, “Might just say fuck it and go into medical. There's always need for workers and I hear Claire is a really good ER nurse, could always shadow her, check it out.”

“You sure that won't... be a problem?”

“They might have a problem with it, but, last I checked there were discrimination laws. I know a real good set of lawyers if anyone gives me shit.”

Tony smiled as he threw an arm over Michael's shoulder, “That's my boy.” Michael shifted as Tony stood up and rushed off, “I think this calls for drinks!”

“Only 18 Tony...”

Tony rolled his eyes, “One, this is a celebration, a family celebration and two, it's not like you're driving.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Legally, I can't drive... Like, ever, until I get this on lock hard enough that a bomb couldn't fuck with my vision.”

Tony sighed, “You didn't even let me get to three.”

“Fine, what's three?”

“I never said it was alcoholic.” Tony came back with a set of root beer bottles and beamed as Michael laughed and clinked it against his. “To... a new beginning?”

Michael shook his head, “I've already had that. How about, to rebuilding?”

“Rebuilding,” Tony smiled and grinned as Michael took a swig, only to wince and gulp hard as the foam triggered a snort. “Easy with that, kid, wouldn't want you to get drunk.”

“Seriously,” Michael snorted and tried to clear the tinging in his nose before taking another sip, double checking the bottle just to be sure.

“I'm joking,” Tony laughed and nudged his arm. “I can't wait for it to be finished.”

“Nether can I.”

“I'd get some peace and quiet after it's finished.”

Michael glared and shoved him, “I take it all back, the worse...” Tony just smiled and hugged him back.

“I'll throw you a going away party.”

“... There better be some awesome Orange Dreamsicle cake...”

Tony smirked, “You really liked May's cake didn't you?”

“Hey, it was awesome, don't tell me it wasn't.”

“You're not wrong.”

 

 


End file.
